It is known in the literature to use, in the field of the conductive polymers, polyazomethines obtained by polycondensation reaction of bicarbonyl compounds, such as aromatic diketones and diamines. Polyazomethines having the unit: ##STR1## show conductivity values of the order of 10.sup.-13 ohm.sup.-1 cm.sup.-1 at a temperature of 25.degree. C. However, these conductivity values are too low to permit the practical utilization of the polyazomethines in the field of the electrically conductive polymers.
In Journal Applied Polymer Science 20, 1985, (1982) there are described polyazomethines obtained by polycondensation of 4,4'-diacetyldiphenylether, utilized as bicarbonyl compound, with aliphatic or aromatic diamines.
The electrical conductivity values measures at 30.degree. C. are in the range of 1.63.10.sup.-16 to 3.55.10.sup.-11 ohm.sup.-1 cm.sup.-1. The conductivity values at a temperature of 25.degree. C. are slightly lower than the above-cited values.
The above conductivity values are still too low to permit the use in practice of the polyazomethines in the field of the electrically conductive polymers.
In the development of the polyazomethines, the necessity was felt of increasing the electrical conductivity in order to permit their practical utilization.